peterpanfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Livros
A lista de livros de Peter Pan. Oficiais Os livros oficiais, escritos por J. M. Barrie e Geraldine McCaughrean. Livros *'The Little White Bird:' É um romance de Barrie e o 1º sobre Peter Pan, lançado em 1902. Originou de histórias do autor para crianças no parque de Kensington Gardens, Londres, Inglaterra, UK. Depois do parque de Kensington Gardens fechar, as fadas e outros habitantes mágicos podem se mover livremente. *'Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens:' Conta a história de Peter Pan. Peter Pan é um garoto de apenas sete dias de idade. Ao ouvir sua mãe conversar sobre o que ele seria quando adulto, ele fugiu e foi até Kensington Gardens. Logo ele descobriu que ele não era um pássaro e não podia voar e fica preso lá, sem poder atravessar o lago que divide Kensington Gardens do Hyde Park. *[[Arquivo:Peter_pan_escarlate.jpg|thumb|Capa de "Peter Pan escarlate"]]Peter e Wendy: '''Um romance que fez muito sucesso. Até hoje, é reproduzido em vários e vários filmes, quadrinhos, desenhos animados ou novos livros. Wendy Darling é ameaçada a crescer pelo seu pai, George Darling, mas Peter Pan aparece em sua janela e leva ela, junto de seus irmãos João e Miguel, para a Terra do Nunca. Lá Gancho vê a volta de seu rival e prepara várias armadilhas para o mesmo, mas tem também outro inimigo que não vai facilitar as coisas: o Crocodilo Tic-Tac. A versão mais conhecida e famosa é a da Disney, lançada em 1953, que não possui nenhum diálogo semelhante ao livro original. Já a mais fiel aos acontecimentos relatados por James Barrie seria a de 2003, com Jeremy Sumpter como Peter e Rachel Hurd-Wood como Wendy. *Peter Pan escarlate: Em 1929, J. M. Barrie doou todos os direitos autorais de sua obra para o Hospital Infantil Great Ormond Street de Londres (GOSH). Em agosto de 2004, para comemorar o centenário do primeiro Peter Pan, o hospital iniciou uma busca de autores para escrever a sequela do livro Peter e Wendy. Um concurso foi organizado onde 200 escritores do mundo todo escreviam sinopses para uma nova e oficial sequência da obra e Geraldine McCaughrean venceu, criando Peter Pan escarlate. Sonhos estão vazando na Terra do Nunca, sonhos estranhamente reais, de piratas e sereias, cocares de guerra e crocodilos, e deixando objetos incômodos nas camas de Wendy, João, Deleve, Cabelinho e outros Meninos Perdidos. Já se foram 20 anos desde que eles foram na Terra do Nunca e todos já são adultos, quase todos com seus próprios filhos. Se quiserem voltar e resolver o mistério eles teriam de virar crianças outra vez, pois é a única forma de ingressão no país. Quando Peter Pan entra em cena, todos os pensamentos se desviam do foco na missão de resgate dos adultos e vira uma verdadeira diversão, uma aventura, uma jornada exploratória, uma caça ao tesouro, e até os lugares mais remotos da Terra de Lugar Nenhum. Starcatchers A saga Starcatchers é uma saga best-seller de livros não canônicos. Livros *Peter and the Starcatchers:' *'Peter and the Shadow Thieves:' *'Peter and the Secret of Rundoon:' *'Peter and the Sword of Mercy:' *'The Bridge to Never Land:''' Categoria:Listas